I'm Sorry and Merry Christmas
by Pure Pink
Summary: Okay, I have a good reason to why I haven uploaded. It's in the fic. Okay this contains Junato and Mimato.


Author's Note: Okay. Well this is what happened: First my internet went down, so I couldn't post stories and then when I did get the internet to work, My computer crashed and I have to do the whole setup thingy again which caused me to lose all the stories I had written, and then just when I had finished writing a big Christmas Mimato story my computer died. :( What luck? Well since I have to rewrite all those I decided to start with the newest since it almost Christmas. Soo, please be patient! I'm working sooo very hard to get Back Again rolling again. Well enough of my complaining R&R!  
  
  
I'm Sorry and Merry Christmas  
  
  
~Mimi~  
  
It was always like this. Winter. I used to love this season along with every other one. But Winter had always been my favorite. The way the snow would make every thing sparkle. But not anymore. My life has changed. Ever since my life changed in Winter. My parents, my boyfriend and my house. All gone in Winter, on Christmas.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Mimi! Get out of the house now!" My father yelled at me.  
  
"Not without you!" I screamed back. Our house was on fire, and my parents were trapped behind a wall of fire. I felt the tears run down my face.  
  
"Don't worry honey! We have a way out. Just get out! Your going to get hurt or even worse if you stay in here!" My mother said to me. She was in my father's arms. She had tears coming down here face. She knew it then. That they weren't going to get out alive. But I, being naive, ran out the house. The moment I did firemen swept me up in blankets and guided me towards an awaiting ambulance. When I got there I heard a loud cracking and then a big crash. I turned around and saw the house laying in a burning heap in the snow.  
  
I screamed and tried to run towards it, but someone was holding me back. I tried so hard to break free. It just didn't work. I ended up sobbing into someone's shirt.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
It hurt so much. My parents were gone and there was no way to bring them back. I was just so scare a tired. What would happen to me? Where would I live? and more questions raced through my mind. So many emotions erupted inside of me and I collasped. I fainted and didn't wake up for a couple of days. I didn't want to wake up. I didn't want all those feelings, I didn't want reality. I wanted a fairy tale. I wanted my parents back and I wanted to be in their arms and I wanted to be like we were before the fire. But like all fairy tales, it had to end.   
  
I woke up and was greeted with the fact that my long time boyfriend died while going home. He was hit by a drunk driver. I couldn't be worse off. My whole life, the things I revolved my world around, were gone, dead. I wanted that feeling too. I wanted to die, but something stopped me. Something told me to keep going and here I am now. A professional, singer and stylist. My grief gave me the motivation I need to live, to succeed. And I couldn't be happier, then again there is always this tugging at my heart when I think about my past. My first love, my Yamato.  
  
I'm going home now. Hone to Japan. To my friends. I've decieded that its time I take a little break. No one knows I'm coming, and I'd like to keep it that way. I lost contact with them the moment I lost my family. They are probably worried about me, but they aren't the only ones. I was worried about myself for a little while. It may sound funny, but it really is true. I was worried about how my life was headed. I was worried how others would look at me. Would they like me for me or just because pity me. I didn't want that. I didn't want there pity.  
  
As the plane landed, I walked off. I noticed people giving me funny looks, but just shook it off. I wasn't going to concern myself with them. The airport was crowded and loud. I quickly got my stuff and got in a taxi, before anyone could recognize me. I checked into my hotel and went into my room. I laid on my bed and let my mind wander. Something I haven't done in a long time. I thought about my parents and if they were happy for me. They probably were, they always were. Even when I got into a fight. I let out a soft laugh and realized I had tears on my face. Getting up I wiped my face and at by the window. It was snowing, I saw a little coffee house across the street and got my jacket on. I quickly made my way in. through the sea of people.  
  
Grabing a seat near the back I ordered a cup of coffee. Normaly I wouldn't tough the stuff, but I felt I should try something different. When I got my coffee. I noticed there was a large group of people already here. I realized that they were so much different from me. They were smiling and laughing, talking excitedly. I turned my head and began to drink my coffee. I barely registered that one was pointing at me. One of the guys from the table then came over to me and sat down in front of me. I looked up at him and stared at him blankly. I wondered slightly why he was sitting in front of me.  
  
"May I help you?" I asked him kindly. If he wanted a autograph or something he could just ask.  
  
"I'm, sorry." He said as he blushed slightly. I heard laughter coming from the other table and quickly dismissed it.  
  
"I was just trying to figure out if you were someone I knew. Your Mimi Tachikawa, right?" He asked. I merely nodded my head and looked at him with yet another blank look.  
  
"Wow! You won't believe to know how glad we are that we found you! We thought you were dead!" He exclaimed, walking over to other table. He said something to the other members of his party and they all got up and came over. Just great, A whole little fan club dedicated to me, and now their coming over to me to ask me all these personal questions and such. And why did he say he though I was dead? I mean come one, just because someone doesn't make a record in 9 months doesn't mean they are deas.  
  
"Oh my gosh! She's here! Like in front of us. Really. You just won't believe how happy I am to finally meet you!" A girl with brown hair and eyes squealed. I just had to get out. A groupy was infront of me. I always avoid them. Always. The scare me, more than Devimon or Piedmon ever did. I raised an eyebrow and stared at them as if they were all crazy.  
  
"Oh you must not realize who we are." The another girl with brown hair said. I almost laughed and how long it took them to figure that out.  
  
"Your right I don't." I said giving them all blank looks. I really wasn't in the mood for this.  
  
"Oh. Sorry! We're being teribly rude! Mimi, you sure you don't remember us?" Another girl said but she was a redhead. I was getting really annoyed and didn't bother to hide the sarcasim or annoyance in my voice.  
  
"I just told you I didn't and then you ask me again. How smart can someone be?" I asked standing up. I was about to make my way out the door, when they called ou to me.  
  
"Its me Sora! Sora Takenouchi! Remember?" She asked. I stopped as she said those words. I turned around and stared at them and made my way back to the group.  
  
"Well why didn't you say so in the first place?" I asked smiling. Just great. I came here for a vacation and wind up meeting up with them. Just my luck. I try to leave the past in the past and the past comes to the future. I'm not saying that I'm not happy to see them or anything, but I just wasn't ready to face them yet. Even after 4 years.  
  
"You mean you guys know her?" That brown haired girl said pointing to me. I raised an eyebrow and they all looked at her, and slowly realized that I never met her.  
  
"Oh this is Jun. Davis' sister and Matt's girlfriend." I guess T.K. exclaimed. She beamed when he said 'Matt's girlfriend'. She hugged who I guessed to be Matt glance at me. I smiled weakly and said nothing. I could hardly contain the tears. My love, loved another. My heart broke again. But the pain, I was used to, the tears I wasn't. I stopped crying a long time ago. When ever I cried I was shocked. Glancing at my watch I realized it was getting late. Thank kami-sama. I needed a reason to get out of their company.  
  
"Its getting late. I'd better get going. It was great to see you all again and it was nice meeting you Jun." I turned to leave when they called me again. Matt looked at me and then handed me a piece of paper.  
  
"Make it.... If you can." That was all I heard as I walked out of the coffee shop. I guess it was kind of rude of me to leave like that, but I couldn't stand it. I made my way to my room and started crying. The tears felt so good and I welcomed to pain that over took my heart.  
  
"He loves... and its not me." I cried before I feel asleep.  
  
When I woke up in the morning, the first thing I saw was the piece of paper Matt gave me. I didn't want to be reminded of him right now, but I got up and picked it up. It was invitation. To a Christmas party he was having today, Christmas Eve. No doubt Jun was going to be there. I was torn apart. I couldn't figure out if I wanted to go or not. I finally decided that I would go after an hours worth of debate with myself. I read the card again and it said something about formal attire. I guess I'll have to shopping. I didn't think about bringing anything fancy because I didn't think I'd need it.   
  
Once at the mall, I scanned the stores and decieded to just spend most of the day there. i could do some shopping. Something I haven't done in a long time. I drew some attention to myself, but not as much as I thought I would. When I was finished I waled back to my room, and read the card again. The party started at 7:00 sharp. And it was 6:45 now. I was never going to make it on time. But that was me. I wasn't even on time for my first concert. I took a shower and did my hair. I looked at the time and saw that it said 7:34 and shook my head. Oh well. I slipped the dress on and took my time applying my make up. By the time I had finished It was around 8:30. I called a taxi and grabbed the invitation.  
  
***************************************************  
  
I was 2 hours late. But I really don't care. I looked down at my white dress. I wonder if I'll be over dressed? Who will be there? I stopped myself right there. I din't have time to think about that sort of stuff. I had bigger things to worry about. Like wiether or not I'd be able to stop myself from killing Jun. I smiled at the idea of Jun's head on a stake somewhere. I walked inside and everyting got quiet. Just great, now the whole crowd is staring at me like I just escaped from an insane asylum wearing a muddied dress and my makeup all smeared. Well maybe not that much.  
  
I saw Sora and walked over to her. She hugged me and guided me towards a table.  
  
"Hey Mimi! Didn't think you'd make it." Tai said giving me a hug. I smiled and hugged everyone else. I noticed that Matt wasn't there but Jun was. I smiled momentarily, seeing that they weren't together. If they, I don't know how I would of taken it.  
  
"So, where's Matt?"I asked trying to make conversation. Jun looked at me funny and then answered.  
  
"Oh he's some where around here. Probably talking to some record comany guy or song writer. Not that you would need to know anything about that." She smiled at me as I sat there in shook. Did she just sit there and try to humilate me? I don't know how though. Maybe she was on drugs. Just when I was about to say something, Davis cut in.  
  
"Hey Mimi, would you like to dance?" He asked me. I nodded and he lead me to the dance floor.  
  
"Don't worry about her. She's just jealous." He told me. I looked at him funny and he looked back at Jun who was busy chatting to a Kari about something.  
  
"We've known this the moment Matt gave you that invitation. The moment you left she exploded. Yelling about why he invited to you and all this other stuff. Not that any of us payed attention to her. She's jealous because your prettier than her." He said as he blushed. I blushed too. We stopped dancing as the music stopped. Everyone was looking at us and we looked up and realized that we were standing right underneath the mistletoe. We both blushed and I turned to them.  
  
"Do you like attention?" I asked him. We both saw the look on Jun's face when she realized that we were underneath the mistletoe. He smiled shook hi head yes. He wrapped his arms my waist as I put mine around his neck.  
  
"How long?" How whispered as our lips got closer. I smiled and leaned a little closer.  
  
"How about we just figure that out later." I said as our lips met. It wasn't a real kiss but we didn't seperare for a while, and when we did the whole place cheered. We both blushed and made our way to the table.  
  
"What is going on between you two?" Yolei asked us as we sat down. I looked around and saw that Jun was nowhere in sight. I nodded to Davis who answered.  
  
"Just some revenge for Jun." He answered her. Everyone nodded, but I could tell they really didn't get it. The first time I saw Matt was at 12:00. I was leaning against the rail outside thinking to mayself. waiting for my taxi to arrive. When I felt warm. I looked around and saw that Matt had put his jacket around me. I smiled at him and then looked back up to the sky.  
  
"I heard about that little performance early. Sorry I got to miss it." He said smiling. I didn't smile, I didn't look over at him. I just keep looking at the star filled sky. Jun was his, not mine. But why did these feelings comeover me whenever he was around.  
  
"You live here with your girlfriend?" I asked breaking the silence between us.  
  
"My fiance. And yeah I do." Just great now he was never going ot be mine. She had one his heart. I guess it was for the better. I smiled at him and turned to him.  
  
"I have a Christmas present for you." I said. I better get this over with. He looked at me with questioning eyes. I told him to close hi eyes and wait.   
  
"Don't open them for anything okay?" He nodded and I smiled. The moment he closed his eyes, I brushed my lips against his. I quickly pulled away. Tears were in my eyes and I stroked his cheek.  
  
"I love you and Merry Christmas." I whispered and ran down to my taxi. I was about to get in when I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned around and was shocked to see Matt. He pulled me towards him and kissed me. With all the passion he had for me. I liked it, heck I loved it. But it was wrong, no matter how much I hated Jun, I couldn't do this to her. I pulled away and he said the words that I've always wanted to hear from his lips.  
  
" I love you." I stared at him for a second and then he asked me a question.  
  
"What do we do know?" I knew the answer I wanted to say, and I knew what the answer I wanted to say was. The many nights I had sat up and wondered if I'd ever hear him say that and when he does he has a girlfriend, excuse me a fiance. I looked at him and pulled out of his embrace. I opened the taxi door and smiled at him.  
  
"You go home." I closed the door and the taxi drove out of sight. I broke down crying and I wrapped my arms around myself to calm down. When we go to my hotel, I paid the man and got to my room. I started to pack my bags. I couldn't be around in him. In the same room, in the city. I had to leave... tonight.  
  
********************************************  
  
I changed my ticket and headed for the gate. I turned around one last time before I boarded the plane.  
  
"I'm sorry and Merry Christmas.... Yamato." I walked away never to turn around again. I knew my life would never be the same again, but I didn't care. I made myself happy. He was with the one he loved. Even if it wasn't me.  
  
  
So how did you like it? Was it good or did you hate it? Well tell me if I should write a sequel or something. That is if you really want one. Well R&R!  
  
Pure Pink 


End file.
